Before grinding of its face, the edge of a cabochon is usually first ground to the correct bezel configuration and angle on a bezel table attached to a grinder. The table is then removed from the grinder and the cabochon mounted on a dop stick so that its face can be ground to the proper curvature. Preferably, the dop stick is mounted in a holder such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,575 which greatly increases the ease and accuracy of grinding the cabochon's face. All this, however, involves extra time and trouble, namely, shifting back and forth between the bezel table on the one hand and the dop stick holder on the other, and this it is the object of the present invention to avoid.